A Deadly Encounter
by sesshomaru fan08
Summary: When Kagome goes on vacation with her family shes comes face to face with a strange creature. But when she tries to find camp she finds something much more interesting.


A Deadly Encounter

Crashing into a tree on my way down the mountain I am sent flying deeper into the forest. Rolling down a slope I hit various items on my way down. As I come to a stop at the bottom I lay sprawled upon the forest floor. While feeling the blood seeping out of my head and onto the ground I think of how all of this came to be.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story. Not more than a week ago I was your average, normal, everyday dysfunctional teenager when my mother came to me with the wonderful idea of rediscovering her roots in the most abysmal little town of Globe, Arizona, where she grew up. Now I am sure that it will be hard not to confuse this town with Tokyo but I will do my best.

It was about six in the morning when we all set out to go to the Pinal Mountains. Coming from Tokyo I cannot understand for the life of me why we have to go camping in Globe, Arizona when we could just simply go to a resort or even a spa. There was nothing more exciting to do on the way there but to catch up on my sleep. But that proved to be a disaster because of the relentless banging of the four wheeler against the trailer on which it was hinged not to mention my brother, Miroku, poking at me. Through all of this my CD player finally puts me to sleep. Upon awakening I reach down to change the CD to find nothing there. As I look up to see my father, Naraku dangling the walkman out the window he says to me through clenched teeth " If you can't learn to turn things off when you aren't using them then you shouldn't have them at all." And with that he lets go of my prized possession while I watch helplessly as it shatters upon the pavement. I feel at this moment like screaming at the top of my lungs and using the foulest language that would make even a truck driver blush. When I quickly restrain myself with the knowledge that Kikyo, my mother will jump in and defend his actions not resting until he comes out smelling like a basket of roses. With a heavy sigh I realize it's pointless, so I close my eyes in an attempt to put an early end to a most disappointing day.

The smell of burning wood awakens me as I came to realize that we have arrived at our destination. As I look out the window I see my mother throwing a log of wood onto the fire and my so called father and brothers setting up the camp. With that I walk up to my other brother Inuyasha, with hesitation for he was always thinking he was the almighty god, and everyone else was beneath him. Being brave and yet stubborn I asked, "Hey, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"What's it to you? Maybe we didn't feel like it," he says while sticking his nose in the air and walking back to Miroku's side. As I watch Inuyasha help Miroku put up their tent, and Naraku help mom with the fire I notice that I am left standing alone. When on my way to see if mother needed any help I hear the snide remarks of Inuyasha and Miroku. I could no longer stand that they always got to make fun of me.

"Hey, if you got something to say don't be a coward, say it to my face. You conceited jerks!" I screamed at the two at the top of my lungs. Twirling around I come face to face with Naraku. His face red with anger and his fists are clenched at his sides. This only meant one thing; he was beyond burnt, he was furious.

"That's it! I have had it with you and that smart mouth of yours." With every word Naraku said his voice grew louder and with every word I grew angrier.

"Yeah well, I have had it with you and mom with your favoritism to the twins." I closed my eyes waiting for one of two things. One either Naraku would slap me across my face, or mom would come to be his knight in shinning armor.

"Kagome, you don't have to be jealous of your brothers. You know that we don't favor them over you, it's just that parents have a special bond with their first born." Kikyo said defending him again and she was patronizing me on top of that!

"What! I am not jealous of those two morons," I said while pointing a finger in their direction. They obviously did not believe me or just didn't care because they went back to setting up camp and ignoring me. This just wasn't my day. To clear my thoughts and settle my anger I decided to take a short stroll through the woods. While walking blindly through the trees it starts to get dark. Looking up at the sky, I decided that it was time to return to camp. Turning around I find that nothing looks even remotely familiar. Its one thing to get lost but another to be lost in the dark. My heart about stops at the sound of the bushes starting to rustle. Curiosity killed the cat is the perfect phrase to describe what happened next. As I get closer to the bush something suddenly jumps out and tackles me to the ground. My eyes close at the impact and then I feel something constricting my air supply. Opening my eyes was a bad idea for when I did they quickly shut at the image of what had a hold of me. It was about the size of a bear but looked wolfish. It had piercing yellow eyes that would frighten anyone, with white long, shaggy hair that seemed to glow in the dark. It was all around the scariest thing I had ever seen. Maybe if I pleaded with it, it would let me go.

"Please let me go, I will do any thing. Just don't kill me." The beast apparently understood me because the beast let go. Opening my eyes I watched as it stood on its haunches and looked at me with stern, cold eyes.

"Alright, I'll let you live if you promise not to tell a soul about me. If you want to stay alive I suggest you forget what I look like." It growled at me while looking me straight in the eye. I nod my head. It seemed that the beast was pleased with my response for he turned and disappeared into the shadows. With fear building up, I began to run as fast as my legs would allow me. Coming to a skidding halt in a small clearing I began to look around to see if the monster followed me. As I looked around I saw nothing but a figure sitting on a boulder at the edge of the clearing. Stealing a second glance just to see if he was really there. Excitement spread through my veins at the thought that they might know how to get out of the forest. Upon closer inspection not only was the figure asleep, the same figure was a teenage boy. He had silver, white hair that went down to his hip and he looked like a biker. Wearing all black leather with a trench coat and combat boots, weird combination but I wasn't here to criticize this boy's outfit I was here to see if he could help me. Being quiet wasn't really one of my strong points, as I reached to shake his shoulders a twig broke under my weight quickly stopping me. Taking a glance at the twig my gaze is reverted back to this strange boy to find him glaring at me. He had hard, cold, amber eyes. Never seeing that color of eyes before I tried to see if they were real. No way to tell really.

"What are you doing here, girl?" His voice woke me from my own thoughts. Looking at him again I begin to lose my train of though again then realizing he asked me a question I answer.

"Not that that's any of your business, but I got lost." Crossing my arms over my chest I waited for him to say something. Have to make a mental note to find out what his name is.

"Stupid girl, didn't you look where you were going?"

"No! I had a lot on my mind, and what is it with you acting like you are superior to me?"

"Are you finished? I am." With that he starts to disappear into the woods when I realize that he might be my only way out.

"Wait! Please can you help me find my family?" He turns to face me and looks like he is considering it.

"Well if you would refrain yourself from daydreaming you won't be lost. And furthermore it is of no concern of mine whether or not you get to see your family again." He says as calm as he can be, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Fine, don't help me. I'll just follow you around and bug you to death." Trying to keep a smile from forming on my face, I did a horrible job at it.

"Alright, but you are to remain quiet unless told otherwise. Understood?" Who does he think he is? Thinking he can boss me around like a child, guess I will have to deal with it if I want to get back to camp.

"Fine, whatever. Since I won't be allowed to talk, can you tell me what your name is?" Hopefully he won't start with his high and mighty BS.

"That's none of your concern." Guess I was wrong, but one can only hope.

"Alright, if I don't know your name I am going to have to think of a nickname for you." Putting my index finger on my lips I went into deep concentration. It was easily broken when I hear the boy start to talk again.

"Don't strain yourself." Looking up I find that he is smirking at me. How dare he. Great I have a perfect nickname that he will surely love.

"Hey Ice Prince, watch yourself." Before I had the chance to even blink my back was pressed against a tree with his hand tightening around my throat cutting off my air supply. This sure seems very familiar, except I was on the ground.

"Listen, and listen good girl, for I will not repeat myself. I can snap your neck this very instant." He was enjoying putting the fear of god into me, for the corners of his mouth were turned up. "But then I would have to go through the trouble of ridding myself of your corpse. So here is the deal, you do what I say and I won't kill you." Weird, this makes twice today that I had to make a deal to save my life. The hand tightening on my throat jerked me back into the normal world.

"Doesn't sound like much of a deal to me."

"Yeah well life is full of tough decisions. So what's it going to be, do what I say or get your neck snapped like a twig?" He sounded like ending someone's life was the simplest thing in the world.

"Deal, now let go" With that the pressure on my neck was gone as well as my support. I slid to the ground as if I were lifeless. While trying to catch my breath the boy turns his back to me and says one simple word.

"Sesshomaru." With out another word he starts to walk into the forest. Following behind him I wonder about what he said. It was his name; it would only be decent to tell my name as well.

"My names Kagome." I say very proud of my name.

"I did not ask for your pathetic name. Now be quiet we are getting close to shelter."

"I was just trying to be polite and my name is not pathetic." Stopping and putting my hand on my hips.

"Try to be less polite and try walking faster. The faster we walk the faster I can be rid of you." It was growing dark so it would be best to let it go and do what he said. This is not fair, having to follow his commands like some faithful Chihuahua. Within an half an hour of walking it was dark and the shelter Sesshomaru was talking about was a cave. Great, maybe I could even meet a caveman, or even a bear. Oh no!

"Are there any bears in there?" Trembling with fear I stand a little closer to Simon as we walk up to the entrance. It looked like it ran on for miles or it could just look that way because of it being dark.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" You could tell he was amused by my fear by his voice and of course him grinning like a fat kid with cake. Stumbling forward I look back to see that it was Sesshomaru that pushed me.

"Why do I have to go in?" My voice mixed with fear and anger for being pushed into a dark cave, with a possibility of danger waiting inside for me.

"You were the one who wanted to know."

"Well I don't want to know any more." Plopping onto the ground while watching Sesshomaru stroll in and head straight for the back. There was obviously no danger, so he was just playing around. Maybe we could be friends after all. I didn't know why but for some very odd reason I didn't feel as strange and different when I was around Sesshomaru. It also helped that he was very cute.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get some sleep; I don't want you to slow us down. Good night."

Hearing something or someone outside woke me with a start thinking it was that beast again. I had a feeling it would follow me, now Sesshomaru was in danger as well. "I better warn him," I thought. Rushing over I quickly find him and start to shake his shoulders to get him to wake up.

"Sesshomaru, wake up. There is something outside." Instead of an answer he lifts his arm and swats me away like a fly. From the force he applied I was thrown against the wall of the cave. As I fall from the wall like a rag doll my vision starts to blur and fade. But not before I taste the bitter, coppery taste of my own blood running back into my body through my mouth. "Don't touch me again." Sesshomaru's voice enters my ears. As my world goes black I hear a piercing scream of a man. Not knowing how long I was out for I looked out to see it was morning. Looking over I find that Sesshomaru was not there. A voice from behind startles me.

"Looking for me? Get up, time to go." Getting up gasping at what I saw. Sesshomaru had dark spots on his clothes and his eyes were stained red, dripping with annoyance and amusement.

"My patience for you is running thin."

"Are you ok? What happened?" Reaching my hand out to show I cared.

"I expected a relieved greeting not an interrogation. And do not touch me or do we need to have a repeat of last night?" Nodding my head no we begin walking again. About two hours later we come to a clearing full of laughing people. I recognized them as my family. Naraku and the two boys were playing football and Kikyo was on the sidelines cheering them on.

"For someone who is lost you don't seem to be too missed" Came Sesshomaru's voice next to me, but he sounded happy about it. Maybe he thought that if I didn't go back I would stay with him. Maybe I should tell Sesshomaru about that beast I saw since he is sort of living in the woods, just to warn him.

"Sesshomaru ,have you seen anything weird in the forest?" Out of the corner of my eye I see that I have caught his attention. But he also seems a bit upset, maybe just him being scared?

"No! Why have you?" So he really didn't know that he was in danger. Or maybe he had run into the beast and it made the same deal with him as it did me.

"Yeah, but you must not repeat it to anyone. Since I trust you I will tell you. Right before I met you in the clearing last nigh I ran into some sort of monster." Weird, Sesshomaru looked angry as well as disappointed.

"What did it look like?"

"It was about the size of a bear but looked like a wolf. It had white hair and yellow eyes." Just remembering it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Wouldn't it kill you if you told?" He seemed to be reading my mind.

"Yeah it said that. But I wanted to tell you because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wouldn't of, but now that you told it is going to kill you." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears but that soon faded and his face turned emotionless once again.

"It's not like that idiot is going to find out." Seeing Sesshomaru's eyes starting to bleed red again made me very curious of his recent behavior change.

"Don't be too sure about that." At that he stood and vanished into the forest. What exactly did he mean by that and why did he get mad? Was it because he didn't want me to endanger myself for his sake? Oh well, I am home now with my family. But turning around looking at them enjoying themselves' Sesshomaru s words echoed through my head. He was right I wasn't missed, I wasn't even noticed. It was then I noticed that Naraku had unhinged Miroku's four-wheeler. With a new found determination I found myself walking over, climbing on, starting it and taking off. They didn't even seem to hear the sound of the engine. Blazing through the forest at 60 mph, swerving and trying to miss trees. Unfortunately while I was lost in thought I hit a tree that sent me into the forest. That's how it all had started. How I wish I could go back and think things through before I overreacted. Hearing footsteps approach me my thoughts and brightened at the thought that my family hadn't forgotten me after all. Trying to see who was coming to get me was impossible because my vision was blurred from the loss of blood. Feeling someone grab my arm and start to drag me who knows where, I grabbed a hold of them and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Opening my eyes I find that I am in a very familiar cave and it is dark. As I try to grip my head to try to stop the pain I find that I cannot move. Why couldn't I move, and why am I in a cave? Looking around I spot a figure in the darker part of the cave, the question now is who is it? My question is soon answered as the figure stands and walks over toward me. The figure was Sesshomaru! He saved me, so he really did care. But then that meant that my family really didn't notice my disappearance. I shut my eyes to block out that though but they are soon jerked open when I felt hot breath on my neck. What was Sesshomaru doing?

"I told you not to tell anyone." These were the last words I was ever able to hear, as he pierced my throat with his teeth and begins to feed.


End file.
